Rendición
by Hessefan
Summary: Sabía en su interior y con férrea convicción que no lograrían doblegar a ese hombre. Podían haber atrapado a cualquier Mugiwara, que no les sería fácil obtener una traición; pero sin dudas que los hubieran atrapado a ellos dos era alentador.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Eiichiro Oda.

**Prompt**: Rendición. De la tabla Impel Down de la comunidad Devil Fruit de Livejournal.

**Palabras**: 710

* * *

><p><strong>Rendición o muerte<strong>

* * *

><p>Pese al negro panorama, se permitió sentir alivio. Sabía en su interior y con férrea convicción que no lograrían doblegar a ese hombre. Podían haber atrapado a cualquier Mugiwara, que no les sería fácil obtener una traición; pero sin dudas que los hubieran atrapado a ellos dos era alentador.<p>

Al menos dentro de la celda ella se consolaba con eso, era lo único que tenía. Porque Nico Robin sería incapaz de traicionar a la tripulación que le había dado la oportunidad de vivir; a las personas que la habían ayudado a volver a creer en la bondad humana. Podían robarle el corazón y el alma, torturarla hasta dejarla vacía por dentro, convertida en auténtica nada; pero ella sería más fuerte que el acero sobre su piel.

Escuchó los pasos y lo que arrastraban por el suelo. Esperó a que la reja contigua fuera abierta y luego cerrada, una vez que se aseguró de que los carceleros se habían ido intentó hablar en voz baja:

—¿Espadachín-san? —Pero no obtuvo respuesta—¿Espadachín-san? —Se estremeció suponiendo lo peor, que por el afán de obtener el paradero del resto lo hubieran llevado al borde de la muerte—Zoro, háblame.

—No dije nada —articuló tanto como el dolor se lo permitió—, no te alarmes, mujer.

Robin suspiró. No le estaba preguntando eso.

—Sé que no lo harás —cerró los ojos y sonrió tenuemente—. Yo sé muy bien que no tienes puntos débiles.

Sabía que era fuerte, que no sucumbiría, que su boca se mantendría cerrada. Zoro no tenía debilidades. Ella tenía ese consuelo y a esa rápida conclusión llegaron sus carceleros en pocos días. Porque no importaba el empeño que pusieran para desangrarlo y pisotear sus sueños, ni el empeño que pusieran para partirlo en dos. No mostraba sumisión y no se rendía.

—Tarde o temprano irán a por ti —murmuró una tarde, la misma tarde en la que los carceleros decidieron que si no lograban sonsacar nada del espadachín, lo intentarían al menos con la dama. Era su carta de triunfo. Tendían a subestimar a las mujeres y a considerarlas el sexo débil.

—No debes preocuparte tampoco —dijo ella con calma—, no hablaré. No importa lo que hagan. No lo haré.

—Mierda que lo sé —farfulló él.

Quizás porque conocía lo suficiente a Robin para tener la certeza que preferiría morir en el cuarto de torturas antes que traicionar a Luffy. Porque Luffy significaba mucho más para ellos que tan sólo el capitán. Era el hombre que encarnaba los sueños de cada uno.

Escuchó el ruido de las botas contra el suelo de piedra, el de las pesadas rejas del sexto nivel abriéndose y el de sus voces parloteando entre ellos. De golpe se sintió desesperar, intuía que en esa ocasión no iban a buscarlo a él.

—Esperen —gruñó cuando la reja de al lado fue abierta confirmando sus más temidas sospechas.

Intentó ponerse de pie para acercar su cara entre los barrotes. Nico Robin estaba siendo trasladada por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de tortura; había podido ver el rostro de su compañero desfigurado y ensangrentado. Esa imagen contrastaba notablemente con la del espadachín fuerte que ella conocía, y eso le erizó la piel.

—¿Vas a hablar? —preguntó el carcelero percibiendo el notable cambio y predisposición en el Mugiwara.

—Les diré donde está… toda la tripulación.

—Zoro —reclamó ella en un murmullo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

El capataz mostró su sonrisa más ancha, recién descubría que el único e inoportuno punto débil del espadachín era esa mujer. Haber empezado por ahí.

—No te preocupes, los chicos son fuertes y sabrán qué hacer —balbució, apenas podía sostenerse—Maldición mujer… —bramó fastidiado más que con ella, consigo mismo y con la reciente revelación.

Porque sabía que la clase de espadachín que él pretendía ser no debería tener esa clase de vacilaciones, no debería albergar dudas en su mente ni claudicar en sus propósitos; pero Nico Robin venía a encarnar su única debilidad.

De repente y por única vez Zoro se dio cuenta de que su fortaleza podía radicar no en su sueño o en sus convicciones, sino en el amor. Aquella fuerza tan mística y poderosa que le había dado fuerzas para resistir y que, contradictoriamente, también lo había hecho sucumbir.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hace un montón que no subía nada nuevo por aquí :3 Aunque la pareja en cuestión no me produce nada y me parece media traída de los pelos, nunca me cuesta shippear a nadie y los dos me venían como anillo al dedo para la idea. <em>

_Espero que les haya gustado ^^_

_21 de febrero de 2012_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
